bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena/Archive2
|winner=Byakuya Kuchiki |o1= Gin Ichimaru |votes1= # Despite Byakuya outranking Gin in many fields, I feel like the sheer lethality of Kamishini no Yari outweighs everything else. All Gin would need is one successful cut (in a debilitating/key area) and it's all over. Especially since no-one but Gin knows Kamishini n Yari's true power.-- 20:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) |o2= Byakuya Kuchiki |votes2= # While Gin could probably give Byakuya a run for his money, Byakuya would ultimately end up victorious. Not just because Senbonzakura is powerful, but because he's a master of Kido and Shunpo; while Gin is only average in those areas. 12:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) # I had elaborate reasoning as to why Byakuya would win, but I forgot what it was. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:32, January 4, 2016 (UTC) }} |winner= Isshin Kurosaki |o1= Isshin Kurosaki |votes1= #Isshin's the stereotypical embarrassing dad but I'd much prefer him over the cold and distant Ryuken. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:25, January 7, 2016 (UTC) #''Definitely'' Isshin. He's just so cool and casual, never scolds you for anything minor, always encourages you, and, wakes you up in the morning with a(n)(attempted) kick to the face to show how much he cares. 23:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) #Isshin is a pretty cool guy. He's fun to be around, but knows when to get serious and step up for his family. Ryūken may care too, but he's got issues with showing affection these days.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:58, January 7, 2016 (UTC) |o2= Ryūken Ishida |votes2= #I'd pick Ryūken. Yes, he is distant and has problems showing his feelings, but he's calm, collected, and down to Earth. Isshin is good for a laugh, but he'd get annoying very quickly. Mr.Rig and Zig 23:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) }} |winner=Kisuke Urahara |o1= Kisuke Urahara |votes1= #As much as I like Mayuri, Urahara would win because Mayuri was his protégé. 14:06, April 9, 2016 (UTC) #Kisuke can restructure Mayuri's Bankai into a chew toy or something Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:41, April 9, 2016 (UTC) #Kisuke is just too OP, man. -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 15:37, April 17, 2016 (UTC) #Kisuke prepares for everything. Boy Scouts winUser:DareStar (talk) #It doesn't matter how long Mayuri can prepare. Urahara has plans for everything, and can come up with new ones on the fly. Mrlmm0605 (talk) 07:55, April 23, 2016 (UTC) |o2= Mayuri Kurotsuchi |votes2= # }} |winner= Ōetsu Nimaiya |o1= Ōetsu Nimaiya |votes1= #Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:23, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Not even close. Kenny got Shikai and Bankai but still got punked by two Schutzstaffel, while Nimaiya took down all four with a piece of equipment. #Kenpachi isn't a swordsmaster. Hes a bruiser with a blade. Nimaiya's technique will get him every time.Mrlmm0605 (talk) 10:51, June 13, 2016 (UTC) #Better experience, better skills, thorough knowledge of every Zanpakutō including Kenpachi's, and plenty of swords at his disposal. If he can defeat all 4 Schutzstaffel with minimal effort, he can defeat Kenpachi. FutureQuincy (talk) 22:51, June 29, 2016 (UTC) #As opposed to just murdering, Nimaiya is actually talented and amazing, has enormous skills instead of just swinging and relying on strength. #Nimaiya got massively worfed for plot convenience. I mean, he created the damn things that almost every single Shinigami wields as a primary tool of combat, he's got "Numbah 1 Zanjutsu master" written all over him. Sorry Ken-chan, but Ōetsu can only win this one. 19:58, June 30, 2016 (UTC) |o2= Kenpachi Zaraki |votes2= #Although an underdog in this instance, Kenpachi would just scrape through as the winner, if only for the reason that his Bankai is ridiculously overpowered. 13:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) #Oetsu lost to the four Elite Sternritter the moment one of them used their actual power. Kenpachi at least fought a Miracle augmented Gerard for a time. Skill doesn't really trump power in this world. Kaestal (talk) 02:52, June 30, 2016 (UTC) }} |winner= Tied! |o1= Sōsuke Aizen |votes1= #Aizen achieved an impressive feat with just his Reiatsu and one Kurohitsugi; especially considering he was heavily suppressed and restrained to a chair. Plus he's immortal. At full power, he shouldn't have too much trouble defeating Yhwach. 13:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) #It's a tough question but I think that Aizen is the only real threat to Yhwach. Not only his massive Reiatsu and his immortality makes him difficult to handle but also his ability to manipulate ones perception. Even Yhwach couldn't resist during their first converge. [[User:Ahlbereth|'Ahlbereth']] (Talk) #Aizen has been able to outsmart two armies, he manipulates the hell out of anything, and Aizen's combat experience and kido skill trumps Yhwach. Luceam |o2= Yhwach |votes2= #I seriously doubt Aizen's ability is strong enough to fool Yhwach. Yhwach wipes the floor with him. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC) #I don't think Aizen can outmatch Yhwach at this point and his immortality just means Yhwach might not be able to kill him but I wouldn't say it is impossible.--Kaestal (talk) 23:16, July 14, 2016 (UTC) #While Yhawch may susceptible to Aizen's illusions, he has shown several attacks that can destroy everything around him making the illusions useless in one on one battle, he can also absorb other's powers and has been shown able to injure Aizen with raw strength alone--Masgrande (talk) 01:11, July 26, 2016 (UTC) }}